The Raid
by strayphoenix
Summary: Rosalie tags along as Alice goes to raid Bella’s closet in the middle of the night. Lighthearted character study.


**_The Raid_**

_SUMM: Rosalie tags along as Alice goes to raid Bella's closet in the middle of the night. _

* * *

"Come on, Rose!" Alice sighed as she stuck her head back out the window of Bella's room. "It's not like the place is contaminated!"

Rosalie, who was standing at the base of the house directly below the window, scowled up at her sister as the rain beat down on the Swan's battered roof.

"I only agreed to come. You never said anything about coming _in_" she replied starkly.

"Fine" Alice commented with a smile as she turned away from the window. She already knew the outcome of the argument. "Then you can stand out there in the rain for the next half an hour and get your hair all _frizzy_…"

The smallest gust of wind alerted Alice to Rose's presence though she took little note of it. Rose glared at her as Alice skipped off to Bella's closet.

"I can't believe Edward actually spends his nights in this _sty_," she said disapprovingly. "How can he even find the _bed_?"

"The clothes are everywhere because she was picking an outfit to come over, Rose" Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Not everyone has the fashion sense _you_ do"

Rose picked up a patterned blouse with distaste. "Clearly"

"That's why I'm always eager to help!" Alice chirped from inside of Bella's miniscule closet. "Aha! These are the ones I was looking for!"

Alice reemerged with a different pair of shoes on and the Converse she came in shoved into a Nordstrom shoe box. She popped one of the black pumps and struck a pose in Bella's stand up mirror.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and dropped the blouse back onto the floor. Sauntering over to Bella's closet as only Rosalie could, she asked in a bored voice, "So is that all you came for?"

"There was also a dress but I don't see it here now," Alice muttered, having returned to the closet. "Maybe she _washed_ it…?"

In the blink of an eye, Alice was gone. This left Rosalie, who had scarcely worn a hand-me-down piece of clothing in her ridiculously long life, to scowl into the closet by herself.

"Has she considered testing herself for color-blindness?" Rosalie muttered to herself as she gingerly separated the remaining items of clothing that weren't strewn around the room in Bella's closet to inspect them better.

Alice reappeared wearing the black and yellow silk dress she'd lent Bella for an evening with the same pumps. "You have to remember she only has a _decade's_ worth of knowledge about fashion trends, Rose. _Ooo_, smells like dry-cleaner…"

"That's not an excuse, Alice," Rosalie replied as she passed her sister to inspect one of Bella's open drawers.

She was about to pass on to another drawer when something caught her. Rose did a double take and clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"What?" Alice asked, having changed back into the clothes she brought in all of a millisecond. She dropped the dress and shoes on the table with Bella's ancient computer and came over to where Rosalie stood next to the open drawer as the latter pulled out the object of her distaste.

"Ohh…" Alice giggled and took the brazier from Rose. "Well, Bella's entitled to want to feel sexy _once_ in a while"

"Alice, no one buys black lace bras unless they expect someone to see it. Or more appropriately, see _through_ it," she added under her breath.

"Re-lax, Rose," Alice said cheerfully, "Edward's not going to let himself get raped"

Rose's eyes narrowed at the back of Alice's head as the smaller vampire turned in front of the mirror with the bra. "I wonder if she's my cup size…"

Alice was gone and back again to the mirror in an instant, wearing the jeans she came in and Bella's bra.

"_Oh_, it's just my size," Alice sighed in disappointment.

"So borrow it," Rose said, rolling her eyes as she stepped over a tangled pair of jeans to check Bella's miniscule jewelry box. "It's not like she'd notice anything was _missing_ in this mess"

"Now _that_ would be a fun evening, don't you think?" Alice said coming up behind Rose with her own clothes back on. "An entire evening with me smelling like _Bella_"

"That _would_ be fun," Rosalie agreed off-handedly as she lifted up a platinum pendant on a chain to look at the odd design. "Edward _and_ Jasper watching you for a whole night"

"Doesn't that make you positively _jealous_?" Alice teased. "More boys looking at me than _you_ for change?"

Rosalie smirked, still looking gorgeous as she placed the pendant back in its place, "At least _I_ wouldn't be in the direct path of Edward's wrath"

"But you'd be in the _general area_ of his wrath when I tell him you were in on—" Alice began but cut herself off as a vision came to her. "Whoops, time to go. We accidentally woke up Charlie"

"_Finally_," Rosalie sighed as Alice dashed to Bella's computer to grab her shoes and outfits just before the sisters jumped out Bella's open window.

In Charlie's room, the police captain mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, having decided after all that he was too tired to go check on Bella. After that, the house resumed its silence.

That is, until Rosalie Hale's vicious hiss of, "_**Alice!**_"resounded from outside and the smaller of the two vampires climbed back in through Bella's window.

"You never let me have any fun," Alice mock pouted as she put Bella's bra back in the drawer and jumped back out through the window.

* * *

Note: This takes place in between New Moon and Eclipse.

I thought I was going to explode reading Eclipse again today without writing any Twilight fanfiction so I began to wonder what Rosalie's impression of Bella's room would be since the only one who supposedly goes to get Bella's stuff for her is Alice and you just read the spiraling out of that thought. Who else thinks that would have been a great evening at poor Edward's expense?


End file.
